Electronic access to and operation of circuit devices (e.g., transistors, resistors, capacitors, and inductors) on a substrate, such as circuit devices on a semiconductor (e.g., silicon) substrate is generally provided by contacts to the devices, and interconnects to the contacts. For example, modern integrated circuits (ICs), including metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) and other transistor devices use conductive contacts and interconnections connected to the individual devices to integrate devices and send and receive signals external to a chip in which the IC is fabricated. In addition, these circuit devices use dielectric layers to isolate the individual devices on a chip from the contacts and interconnects. Therefore, during manufacture or forming of circuit devices, it is generally desired to ensure that conductive materials that make up contacts and interconnects are confined within dielectric layers, and do not diffuse into dielectric layers or electrically conduct to unwanted contacts and interconnects (e.g., such as those within the same metal layer).